Southern Cross Republic
The Southern Cross Republic, also referred to as the Republic of the Southern Cross Island, the SCR, the Southern Cross, or Southern Cross Island (Portuguese: '''República do Cruzeiro do Sul, the ''RCS'', or ''Cruzeiro do Sul''), is an island in the South Atlantic Ocean and the 2nd Portuguese-speaking country in the Americas. It is the 13rd by geographical area and 11st most populous South American sovereign state. Bounded by Tristan da Cunha Islands to the east, by South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands to the south, by Falkland Islands to the southwest and Argentina to the west, all through of the Atlantic Ocean. Southern Cross Republic was a colony of Portugal from the landing of Pedro Álvares Cabral in 1500 until its independence in 1912. After the overthrow of the monarchy in 1910 in Portugal. The Southern Cross Republic is a developed country. It is a member of the UN, OAS, and OECD; as well as a founding member of the Mercosul, Unasul, Latin Union, the Organization of Ibero-American States, and also CPLC. The names "Southern Cross Island" and "Southern Cross Republic" has origin in the constellation of same name -- the Crux constellation, or Southern Cross constellation (Constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul in Portuguese). This name was adopted since the first days of the discovery. Geography Main Article: Geography of the Southern Cross Republic The Southern Cross Republic is an island with not very more than 111,000 km² (or almost 43,000 sq mi), located in the south of the Atlantic ocean. It has volcanic origin and it formed during the continental separation there is more than 130 million years ago. Its highest point is the volcano Bocanegra (literally: Black Mouth), with 4,137m of height, located in the southeast of the island, in the mountains call of Serra Branca (White Mountains). Other important mountains of the island are the Serra Central (Central Mountains) located in the central region with picks of 2,000m, and the Serra Lusitana (Lusitanian Mountains), located in the northwest with 1,000m of height.'' Climate The climate of the Southern Cross Island is temperate. History Main Article: History of the Southern Cross Republic The land now called Southern Cross Island, was claimed by Portugal in May 1500 -- 38 days after the discovery of Brazil --, on the arrival of the Portuguese fleet commanded by Pedro Álvares Cabral. The Portuguese encountered an uninhabited land. Colonization was effectively begun in 1579, during the reign of Henry, the Cardinal-King of Portugal (Portuguese: Henrique I, Cardeal-Rei de Portugal) or Henry, the Chaste (Henrique I, o Casto). Politics Main Article: Politics of the Southern Cross Republic '''Politics of the Southern Cross Republic takes place in a framework of a parliamentary representative democratic republic in which the Prime Minister of the Southern Cross Republic is the head of government and of a multi-party system. Parliament Main Article: General Council of the Southern Cross Republic and President of the General Council of the Southern Cross Republic The General Council of the Southern Cross Republic, literally General Council of the Republic (Portuguese: Conselho Geral da República) or the legislative branch is elected by people for a four year term by proportional representation. Southern Cross Republic is a parliamentary, representative democratic republic. The South Crosser political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1912 constitutional document. The South Crosser parliament has 105 members and influences the governing of the state primarily by determining the income and the expenses of the state (establishing taxes and adopting the budget). At the same time the parliament has the right to present statements, declarations and appeals to the people of Southern Cross Republic, ratify and denounce international treaties with other states and international organisations and decide on the Government loans. The General Council elects and appoints several high officials of the state, including the President of the Republic. In addition to that, the General Council appoints, on the proposal of the President of the Southern Cross Republic, the Chairman of the National Justice Court, the Chairman of the Board of the Bank of the Southern Cross Republic, the Auditor General and the Legal Chancellor. A member of the General Council has the right to demand explanations from the Government of the Republic and its members. This enables the members of the parliament to observe the activities of the executive power and the above mentioned high officials of the state. In the last election six political parties are represented in General Council. The largest political parties are the Social Democrat Party (PSD) and Democratic Party (PD); and minor parties are the Socialist Party (PS), Christian Democrat Party (PDC), Green Movement (MV), and the Liberal Party (PL). The National Alliance (AN) was not elect. Government Main Article: Government of the Southern Cross Republic, Prime Minister of the Southern Cross Republic and President of the Southern Cross Republic The Government of the Southern Cross Republic or the executive branch is formed by the Prime Minister of the Southern Cross Republic, nominated by the president and approved by the parliament. The government exercises executive power pursuant to the Constitution of Southern Cross Republic and the laws of the Southern Cross Republic and consists of 16 ministers, including the prime minister. The cabinet carries out the country's domestic and foreign policy, shaped by parliament; it directs and co-ordinates the work of government institutions and bears full responsibility for everything occurring within the authority of executive power. The government, headed by the Prime Minister, thus represents the political leadership of the country and makes decisions in the name of the whole executive power. Law and courts Main Article: National Justice Court of the Southern Cross Republic and Chief Justice of the National Justice Court of the Southern Cross Republic According to the Constitution of Southern Cross Republic the supreme power of the state is vested in the people. The people exercise their supreme power of the state on the elections of the General Council through citizens who have the right to vote. The supreme judicial branch is vested in the National Justice Court of Southern Cross Republic, with 11 justices. The Chief Justice is appointed by the parliament for nine years on nomination by the president. The official Head of State is the President of the Southern Cross Republic, who gives assent to the laws passed by General Council, also having the right of sending them back and proposing new laws. The president, however, does not use these rights very often, having a largely ceremonial role. He or she is elected by General Council, with two-thirds of the votes required. If the candidate does not gain the amount of votes required, the right to elect the president goes over to an electoral body, consisting of the 105 members of General Council and representatives from local councils. As other spheres, South Crosser law-making has been successfully integrated with the Information Age. See also: Constitution of the Southern Cross Republic and Law in the Southern Cross Republic Foreign Relations Main Article: Foreign Relations of the Southern Cross Republic The Ministry of External Relations is responsible for managing the foreign relations of the Southern Cross Republic. The Southern Cross Republic is a significant political and economic power in Latin America. Southern Cross Republic's foreign policy is designed to help protect the country's national interests, national security, ideological goals, and economic prosperity. Military Main Article: Defense Forces of the Southern Cross Republic of the FACS.]] The Defense Forces of the Southern Cross Republic consist of the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. With a total of 6,630 active personnel. The Army is responsible for land-based military operations and has 4,200 active personnel. It is the oldest of the South Crosser armed forces. The Police of the Southern Cross Republic is described as an ancillary force of the Army by the constitution, but is under the control of each district's governor. The Navy is responsible for naval operations and for guarding territorial waters, with about 45 ships of several types and about 1,400 active personnel. In case of a crisis situation the Navy must be ready to defend sea approaches, harbour areas, sea lines of communication and to co-operate with coalition units. The Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the armed forces. The average size of the military formation in peacetime is about 1,030 men, with about 75 manned aircraft in service. The Air Force reduces the political, military, economical, social, environmental and psychological threats. The Air Force has important role in enhancing flight safety in South Crosser airspace. Administrative Divisions Districts Main Article: Districts of the Southern Cross Republic The Southern Cross Republic is divided into nine Districts (distritos) which are the administrative subdivisions of the country. A district is the biggest administrative subdivision. The district government (Governo do Distrito) of each district is led by a district governor (Governador(a)), who represents the national government at the regional level. Governors are appointed by ''Governo'' (government) for a term of five years. Municipalities Each district is further divided into municipalities (concelhos), which is also subdivided into parishes (freguesias). Each municipality is a unit of self-government with its representative and executive bodies. The municipalities in Southern Cross Republic cover the entire territory of the country. See also: Lists of Municipalities of the Southern Cross Republic Demographics Main Article: Demographics of the Southern Cross Republic Left without inhabitants per millennia, the Southern Cross Island had its first inhabitants registered with the Portuguese colonization begun on July 7, 1579 with the foundation of Our Lady Santana's Villa, where about 400 Portuguese -- 300 men and just 100 women --, established your homes. Today, however, besides the Portuguese, there are descendants of Spanish (mainly Galicians), Italians (mainly Neapolitans), and Germans (mainly Swabians). The population of Southern Cross Republic totaled 1,567,842 on January 1, 2008. On January 1, 2010, the population was estimated to have increased 0.34% to 1,578,836. Language Religion Economy and Infrastructure Main Article: Economy of the Southern Cross Republic and Infrastructure of the Southern Cross Republic Education Main Article: Education in the Southern Cross Republic The education system in Southern Cross Republic is very diverse, because the constitution delegates the authority for the school system to the Districts and municipalities. The South Crosser constitution sets the foundations, namely that primary school is obligatory for every child and is free in public schools and that the republic can run or support universities. Because of its diversity, there are many private international schools in Southern Cross Republic that encourage respect for all cultures. Diversification of the education system in 6 sub-systems is viewed by many as being inefficient. Consequently, it was voted on May 21, 1999 to reform the education system in one common program for all the Districts and municipalities. Culture Main Article: Culture of the Southern Cross Republic Category:Southern Cross Republic Category:Nearly Real World Nearly Real World